All I Want
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de opalheart12] One Shot inspiré de la chanson All I Want de Kodaline. "Crane ne peut pas vivre dans un monde où Abbie n'existe plus. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est la revoir."
**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici notre première traduction pour l'incroyable série Sleepy Hollow. On a adoré traduire cette histoire, qui est vraiment magnifique et on espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !**

 **ATTENTION MENTION DE SUICIDE ! Âmes sensibles, ne pas lire !**

 _ **Thanks to opalheart12 for allowing us to translate her fanfiction !**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Sleepy Hollow ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à opalheart12. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Bonne lecture, et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes !**

* * *

 _ **All I want is nothing more**_

 _ **Than to hear you knocking at my door**_

 _ **'Cause if I could see your face once more**_

 _ **I could die a happy man I'm sure**_

Kodaline – All I Want

* * *

Elle était partie.

Son cœur et son âme étaient partis.

A chaque moment passé éveillé, c'était ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa mission de Témoin. Est-ce que c'était _encore_ sa mission si elle n'était pas avec lui ? Il sentit un poids lui serrer la poitrine et eut le souffle coupé. Et ce n'était même pas les funérailles qui l'avaient mit dans cet état. Il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer, et le déni avait duré plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du. Aussi longtemps qu'il restait dans les archives, il gardait l'espoir de trouver un moyen de la ramener. Mais dès lors qu'il rentrait chez lui -était-ce encore chez lui sans elle ?- il était forcé de voir la réalité en face.

Elle était bel et bien partie.

Ichabod Crane était un lâche. Ça allait s'en dire. Il pouvait le voir sur le visage de Jenny à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle lui en voulait pour la mort d'Abbie. Morte. Elle était morte. Il devait continuer à se le répéter, à se le _rappeler_.

Il s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon, immobile tel une statue, et fixa l'écran noir de la télévision. La console Xbox installée en-dessous était recouverte de poussière. Son regard passa de l'ordinateur d'Abbie sur la table basse à son propre téléphone posé à côté. Il se pencha pour le prendre et sentit ses yeux lui brûler quand il regarda le fond d'écran pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. C'était une photo d'eux, se souriant l'un à l'autre. Le soleil de l'après-midi brillait derrière eux, entourant le visage de la jeune femme d'un halo doré. Il y avait cet éclat dans ses yeux et son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le revoir encore une fois.

Il remarqua une notification dans ses messages, c'était probablement un SMS qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Il se figea quand il vit que le message venait d'Abbie et datait de deux jours avant sa mort. C'était une vidéo du jour où il lui avait préparé son café, mais c'était avant qu'il ait fini dans la cuisine. Elle avait du sucre sur les lèvres provenant d'un donut mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Craignant sa propre réaction, il appuya au centre de l'écran et ferma les yeux tandis que le rire de la jeune femme envahissait la pièce.

 _ **« Si vous ne vous en étiez pas encore rendu compte, je vous ai volé votre téléphone. »**_ Elle détourna le regard de l'écran, probablement pour vérifier s'il sortait de la cuisine. _**« Vous savez que je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour parler de mes sentiments mais … je voulais simplement vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que je suis revenue des catacombes. Vous avez pris soin de moi, et vous m'avez donné le sentiment que je pouvais redevenir moi-même. Je sais que tant que nous sommes ensemble, on peut tout faire. Alors ... »**_ Elle détourna une fois encore les yeux de l'écran et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir au loin. _**« Je vous aime, Crane. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose de complètement fou arrive sans que vous le sachiez. »**_ Abbie sourit à la caméra, avec ce grand sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur, et il entendit le son de sa voix lui demandant si elle était prête à y aller. _**« Oui, je suis prête maintenant ! »**_ Elle se retourna vers la caméra et fit un clin d'œil avant que l'écran ne devienne noir.

Une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant irradia son corps et il lâcha le téléphone qui tomba au sol dans un fracas faisant écho à son cœur. Un son presque inhumain résonna dans le salon et il ne fut pas surprit quand il réalisa qu'il en était à l'origine. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Il avait essayé pendant si longtemps, en vain. Il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait, comme si chaque cellule de son corps se retournait contre lui.

Il était lâche et stupide.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas avouer à Abbie ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas lui dire à quel point il l'aimait ? Elle avait quitté cette Terre en pensant qu'il ne verrait jamais son message, en pensant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. A cet instant, Ichabod eut réellement honte d'être vivant. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Crane se releva du canapé et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose, de _n'importe quoi_ qui pourrait arrêter son corps de trembler, qui pourrait mettre fin à sa douleur. Il jeta rapidement un œil vers les couteaux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour y dénicher la boîte à pharmacie. Si Jenny devait trouver son corps, il ne voulait pas la traumatiser. Il entendit son cœur battre à ses oreilles, erratique mais régulier. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute sa vie.

Il se décida sur une boîte de somnifères qu'Abbie s'était fait prescrire par un médecin longtemps auparavant. Elle les avait à peine utilisés. Il se força à en avaler une poignée avant de se diriger vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis des semaines : celle de la chambre d'Abbie.

Ichabod eut momentanément le souffle coupé en réalisant que rien n'avait été touché. Mise à part la poussière qui s'était déposée sur tout le mobilier, il aurait pu croire qu'Abbie pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment. Un coin de la couverture était replié sur lui-même et ses vêtements, pliés, formaient une pile sur le sol. L'odeur de noix de coco et de lavande flottait dans l'air et il prit une grande inspiration, imaginant pendant un instant son retour.

Crane eut la sensation d'avoir les jambes lourdes et il marcha péniblement jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme. Il s'y installa, s'enfouissant autant que possible sous les couvertures avant de presser un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à se laisser aller complètement. Il sanglota tout en respirant l'odeur résiduelle d'Abbie sur les oreillers et les couvertures.

 **« Je suis désolé, Grace. Je suis tellement désolé. »** Hoqueta le jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Ça avait toujours été Abbie, Lieutenant, ou Miss Mills. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Grace, parce que c'était son prénom et parce que c'était ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux : la grâce. **« Vous étiez tout, Abbie, tout. J'aurai du vous le dire. Ça aurait dû être moi. Nous aurions dû partir ensemble. »** Sa poitrine lui fit terriblement mal et il espéra que les somnifères feraient rapidement effet.

 **« Ça aurait dû être moi. Ça aurait dû être moi. »** Il continua de pleurer, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal à la gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente serein et fatigué. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner et il pria pour que lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux, il se réveillerait aux côtés de Grace Abigail Mills. Il voulait simplement être de nouveau avec elle. Des points noirs envahirent sa vision et il ferma les yeux avec un sentiment mitigé de dégoût de lui-même et d'espoir.

* * *

Ichabod sentit ses cheveux voler dans le vent et la chaleur lui caresser le dos. Il pouvait aussi sentir quelqu'un le toucher, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux. Crane se força à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

 **« Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous vous réveilleriez. »**

Son cœur se serra quand il entendit cette voix, une voix qu'il pensait ne jamais plus entendre. Il leva les yeux et vit Grace Abigail Mills qui le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et sa main posée sur son front.

 **« Mon Dieu. »** Fit-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis que les larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux.

Elle leva légèrement les yeux et rit. « **Pas vraiment. Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »** Répondit Abbie en caressant le visage du jeune homme. « **Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt. Vous étiez supposé avec encore quelques années devant vous avant que nous puissions nous revoir. Que s'est-il passé ? »**

Il eut la gorge serrée et la bouche sèche. **« Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens sans vous, Abbie. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Je ne suis rien sans vous. »**

La main de la jeune femme vint se poser sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux. **« Crane, que s'est-il passé ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ? »**

 **« Où est-ce que c'est** **"ici" ? »**

 **« N'essayez pas de changer de sujet. »**

Le silence s'installa entre eux et le sourire de la jeune femme disparu pour être remplacé par un regard inquiet. Elle l'aida à se redresser et il remarqua qu'ils étaient sur la balancelle installée sur son porche. La confusion déforma ses traits. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout semblait plus … lumineux. **« Où sommes nous ? »**

Abbie soupira et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. « **De l'autre côté. Crane, que s'est-il passé ? »**

Il ne pouvait pas échapper éternellement à sa question. Il soupira et baissa les yeux. **« J'ai avalé la boîte de somnifères que votre médecin vous avait prescrit. »**

 **« Crane ! »**

Il put déceler de la déception dans sa voix. Il s'imagina l'expression de son visage et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait vu juste. **« Je ne m'excuserai pas. »**

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. **« Pourquoi ? Qu'en est-il de Jenny ? Et de la mission ? Vous êtes un Témoin, Crane. »**

Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement. **« Tout ira bien pour Miss Jenny. Et pour ce qui est de notre mission, être Témoin s'est révélé être … héréditaire. Je ne connais pas les détails, et je m'en fiche. Ce n'est plus ma vie désormais. Ma vie s'est terminée le jour où vous êtes morte. »**

Il vit les larmes inonder les yeux d'Abbie alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle serra les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes avant de l'attirer vers lui et ils pleurèrent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, le visage enfoui dans le cou d'Abbie, comme si c'était elle son oxygène. Peut-être qu'elle l'était. **« La douleur était beaucoup trop dure à supporter. Ça aurait dû être moi, Abbie. J'aurais dû mourir avec vous. J'aurai dû vous le dire quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité ... »**

 **« Me dire quoi ? »** Demanda la jeune femme en se détachant doucement de lui.

 **« J'ai vu la vidéo que vous avez laissé sur mon téléphone. Vous avez dit… Vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez. J'ai été lâche de ne pas vous dire chaque seconde ce que vous représentez pour moi, Abigail. De ne pas vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tous les sacrifices. J'ai été idiot d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour vous dire- »**

Elle l'interrompit avec un baiser. Il sursauta légèrement, surpris, mais réalisa qu'il voulait s'abandonner à elle. Il avait besoin d'elle comme on avait besoin d'eau. Il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Finalement, elle se détacha, les lèvres gonflées et rosies.

 **« Vous radotez, Crane. »**

 **« Je vous aime. »**

 **« Je vous aime moi aussi, Crane. »**

Il lui sembla qu'un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il lui tint la main et passa son pouce sur sa peau. Il était là, peu importait où exactement, avec elle. Et elle était réelle. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il s'en fichait désormais. Son cœur, son âme, son existence, il était de nouveau entier. Son monde avait été rétabli. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'en aller.

* * *

 _ **So you brought out the best of me**_

 _ **A part of me I've never seen**_

 _ **You took my soul and wiped it clean**_

 _ **Our love was made for movies screens**_

Kodaline – All I Want

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! Au final, tout est bien qui fini bien :3 N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On vous fait plein de bisous et on vous dit à la prochaine pour une nouvelle traduction.**


End file.
